I Will Catch You
by Kim Ae Rin
Summary: Bagai Bunga Mawar kau menusukku, bagai permata kau menyinariku, dan bagai Pisau hanya kau yang mampu menyayat hatiku hingga aku tidak bisa sedikitpun lari darimu, KYUMIN slight SIMIN, RnR Pleasee !


I Will Catch You

Main Cast : KYUMIN

Slight : Siwon and Other Cast

Genre : Romance, LEMON LINE

Warning : NC-21 , GS , Typo dimana-mana , Bahasa tdk sesuai EYD

Rate : M

Part : 1

Summary : Bagai Bunga Mawar kau menusukku, bagai permata kau menyinariku, dan bagai Pisau hanya kau yang mampu menyayat hatiku hingga aku tidak bisa sedikitpun lari darimu!

Happy Reading ^^

***KYUMIN***

Kyuhyun membolak balikan dokumen yang ada di mejanya, ia harus membaca satu per satu lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tersusun rapi dalam Map berwarna Hijau itu. Sesekali ia memijat pelepisnya yang berdenyut sakit.

Ia mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jam yang terpasang tepat di tangannya, jam tengah menunjukan pukul 11.43 yang berarti sebentar lagi waktu makan siang akan tiba, tapi bagaimana bisa ia pergi makan siang sementara pekerjaannya masih banyak belum lagi selesai makan siang ia masih harus melakukan Meeting dengan perusahaan terbesar di Jepang.

Pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan Direktur Utama itu terbuka, muncullah seorang namja Tampan sambil melipat tangannya di dada, Kyuhyun meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya lagi.

"Kau tak berniat istirahat Kyu?" Tanya Namja yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Masih banyak yang harus aku selesaikan, jika kau mau Istirahat pergilah sendiri!" Ujar Kyuhyun

"Wah- Wah sejak kapan Evilku ini sangat rajin"Ejek Donghae yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menatap Tajam calon kakak Iparnya itu.

"Ini semua gara-gara Eunhyuk Nuna seandainya saja dia tidak Resign untuk mengurus pernikahan kalian aku tak perlu repot-repot berkutat dengan dokumen yang menyebalkan ini Ikan Jelek!"Sahut Kyuhyun sinis.

"Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga kau pewaris utama Cho Corporation, sudah selayaknya kau belajar mengurus perusahaan bukannya mengurus yeoja-yeojamu di luar sana" Ujar Donghae sambil duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Itu tidak termasuk hitungan Ikan! Inilah resikonya menjadi orang tampan yang berpredikat Cassanova, eh tunggu kemarin aku dengar dari Yesung Hyung katanya kau ke Bar bersama seorang yeoja cantik kalau gak salah namanya itu Yoon~ Yoon ji" serigai mulai terpasang di wajah pucat Kyuhyun, Donghae membelakan matanya mendengarkan ucapan kyuhyun.

"Aish Ddangko berjalan itu memang tidak bisa diandalkan" umpat Donghae dalam hati.

"Sepertinya kau harus bersiap-siap untuk mendapat serangan dari Eunhyuk Nuna Ikan jelek!" Kyuhyun tertawa dengan puas.

"Jika kau berani melaporkannya pada Hyukkie Chagiya aku akan memastikan gelar Cassanova'mu itu jatuh pada Choi Minho, aku hanya perlu menyebarkan berita bahwa kau mengidap penyakit HIV dan semua yeoja-yeoja itu akan pergi meninggalkanmu!" Ancam Donghae tak mau kalah dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuang nafas dengan kesal, calon kakak iparnya ini bisa dibilang bukan orang yang sembarangan ia bisa menghancurkan image Kyuhyun dalam waktu sekejap, bahkan ketika mereka kuliah di London.

Donghae pernah membuat Kyuhyun malu setengah mati dengan menyebarkan foto Kyuhyun yang sedang dicium oleh Banci, sehingga semua mahasiswa di Universitas itu meledek Kyuhyun habis-habisan. Maka dari Itu Kyuhyun selalu kalah kalau berperang melawan Donghae.

"Hmm~ Kyu kau masih ingat seorang yeoja yang dulu sering menyatakan cinta padamu saat kita masih berada di London " Tanya Donghae sontak membuat Kyuhyun menaruh pulpen yang ia pegang di meja.

"Maksudmu Lee Sungmin, yeoja bermata Foxy dan bergigi kelinci itu?" Jawab Kyuhyun sementara Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau tahu yang aku dengar dari Yunho Hyung~ dia memenangkan banyak tender mulai dari Everlasting Corporation sampai Friends Corporation pun ia taklukan dengan mudah bukan hanya itu hampir semua perusahaan di Amerika dan Jerman mengincarnya untuk bergabung, dan satu lagi yang paling penting ia akan menjadi saingan utamamu dalam perebutan Tender di ELF International Corporation" Ujar Donghae sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha yang benar saja yeoja kelinci itu takkan pernah menang melawan Namja terjenius bernama CHO KYUHYUN, kau tahu Hae hanya dengan sebuah trick ia akan menyerah" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan Percaya diri.

"Jangan bilang kau akan menaklukannya dengan rayuan gembelmu seperti yang sering kau lakukan terhadap yeoja-yeojamu ?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku mulai bosan dengan sebuah rayuan, aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda mungkin akan menimbulkan kesan yang mendalam"Serigai mulai menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun, Donghae sang calon kakak iparnya pun hanya mampu bergidik ngeri.

"Lee Sungmin kita lihat saja nanti chagiya siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah" Bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati.

*** KYUMIN ***

Seorang Yeoja tengah berbaring di ranjang King Sizenya, ia terlihat sangat tak nyaman berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya namun ia tak kunjung tertidur padahal rasa lelah dan kantuk menyerang tubuhnya yang mungil.

Dengan rasa kesal ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju balkon Apartemennya yang terletak dikawasan Nowon. Tak lupa ia membawa sebotol Red Wine dan gelas kecil kemudian ia duduk sambil memandangi langit yang terlihat sangat gelap.

Lee Sungmin nama Yeoja yang tengah meneguk wine itu adalah yeoja yang selalu tergila-gila dengan seorang namja yang menjadi seniornya dulu saat dikampus, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun, berulang kali ia sering menyatakan Cinta pada Kyuhyun namun tak satupun perasaannya terbalaskan.

Sampai pada akhirnya Sungmin mulai jengah dan memutuskan untuk menghindar dari Kyuhyun, Tapi tak pernah sedikit pun terbesit di pikiran Sungmin bahwa ia akan menyerah untuk meraih Cinta Kyuhyun, ia Pergi untuk membuktikan bahwa Sungmin adalah yeoja yang pantas untuk bersanding dengan Namja Tampan itu.

"Min~" Ucap seorang Yeoja yang saat ini berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Ne Wokkie, Waeyo ?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menaruh gelas winenya.

"Apa kau yakin ini tak berlebihan ? ini menyangkut dengan harga dirimu Min, dulu aku tak mempermasalahkan saat kau bermain dengan Leeteuk Hyung untuk memenangkan Tender perusahaannya, tapi kali ini cukup beresiko ELF Corporation bukan perusahaan yang bisa diremehkan" Ujar Wokkie sekretaris Sungmin dengan nada cemas.

"Kau tidak perlu Khawatir Wokkie selama ini aku sudah bisa melewati semuanya dengan lancar meskipun bisa dibilang trick itu sangat licik, tapi mau bagaimana lagi hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar sainganku tersisihkan"

"Apa ini masih berhubungan dengan Namja Evil itu Min ? Oh ayolah Lee Sungmin kau tahu ini sudah 4 tahun berlalu, tidakkah kau bosan dengan perasaanmu itu, kau hanya perlu membuka lembaran baru untuk melupakan namja yang sama sekali tak membalas cintamu itu Min" Ujar Wokkie.

"Tak semudah itu Wokkie sayang, kau boleh mengatakan bahwa aku yeoja gila yang hanya terobsesi dengan satu namja, kau tahu sampai saat ini hanya Kyuhyun lah yang selalu mendekam dalam relung hatiku"

"Cik~" desis Wokkie. " Aku rasa kau memang benar benar gila Lee Sungmin atau perlukah kau ku panggilkan Psikiater untuk memeriksa keadaan jiwamu"

"Hahaha" Sungmin tertawa hambar mendengar ucapan sekretarisnya itu namun sedetik kemudian ia menatap tajam Ryeowook.

"Wokkie~ah besok siapkan Uang 1 triliun dollar, aku akan memberikannya pada namja berlesung pipit itu" Ujar Sungmin, Ryeowook membelakan matanya ia sangat terkejut dengan jumlah nominal uang yang harus ia siapkan.

1 triliun dolar bukan jumlah yang main-main tapi melainkan jumlah yang sangat fantastic bahkan dengan uang sebanyak itu perusahaan mereka mampu membeli 14 saham perusahaan perusahaan local.

Sungguh Ryeowook tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabat sekaligus Bosnya ini, ia begitu terobsesi dengan Namja dimasa lalunya. Jika seandainya Ryeowook menjadi Sungmin ia pasti akan memikirkan matang matang sebelum bertindak.

*** KYUMIN ***

"Cho Kyuhyun BANGUNNNN~~!" teriak seorang Yeoja sambil membawa panci dan juga sendok sebagai alat untuk memukul pancinya.

"Aishh~ Nuna kau mengganggu saja, lagian ini masih pagi Nuna" Ujar Kyuhyun yang masih bersembunyi di balik selimutnya.

"Pagi Katamu, hey bocah epil ini sudah jam 09.00, dan kau tahu tadi yeoja centilmu datang kemari dan mengadu bahwa kau telah menidurinya" bentak Eunhyuk

"Dia bohong Nuna, aku sama sekali tidak pernah meniduri gadis gadis itu, aku hanya bermain-main dengan mereka dan itupun hanya sebatas berciuman, berpelukan dan bercumbu tidak lebih dari itu apalagi dengan melakukan sex, mungkin aku harus memikirkan dua kali untuk melakukan itu." Jawab Kyuhyun santai

"Oh jadi adikku yang tampan dan jenius ini sudah mulai nakal eoh~" Kata Eunhyuk dengan sinis tak lupa tangannya mulai menjewer telinga kanan Kyuhyun.

"Aww.. Apoo Nunaa.. aww" teriak Kyuhyun kesakitan.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaan Nuna dengan jujur sudah berapa yeoja di luar sana yang kau tiduri"

"Anio Nuna bukankah sudahku bilang aku tidak pernah melakukan sex, kenapa kau tak percaya sih"

"Jika benar kau tidak melakukan hal itu mengapa yeoja tadi mengaku kau telah menidurinya bahkan ia meminta agar kau bertanggung jawab jika nanti dia hamil"

"Wajar saja Nuna mereka berkata seperti itu siapa juga yang berani menolak ketampanan adikmu ini" Ujar Kyuhyun bernarsis ria.

"Kau ini" Eunhyuk mulai geram. "Untung saja Eomma dan Appa sedang ke Swedia jika tadi Eomma atau Appa yang membukakan pintu dan mendengar ucapan yeoja murahan itu aku tak yakin nyawamu masih selamat Epil Jelek."

"Ok Ok sekarang lepasin telingaku Nuna, kau akan membuat cahaya ketampananku ini berkurang jika kau terus menerus menjewer telingaku"

"Dasar Bocah Maniak Game percaya dirimu itu sangat tinggi sekali" Desis Eunhyuk seraya keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

*** KYUMIN ***

"Sungmin~shi senang bertemu dengan Anda" Ujar namja berlesung pipit

" Nado Siwon~shi senang bisa bertemu juga dengan anda dan semoga aku tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu" Sahut Sungmin seraya duduk di sofa empuk yang terletak di ruangan Siwon.

"Tenang saja Sungmin~shi kebetulan pekerjaanku tidak terlalu banyak"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, oh ya jangan memanggilku dengan formal cukup dengan panggil Minnie saja Siwon~ah"

"Hmm baiklah Minnie, ada hal apa yang membawamu kesini?" Tanya Siwon

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumannya sambil membuka koper berisikan uang 1 triliun dolar itu kehadapan Siwon, sementara Siwon memandang bingung dengan Gadis manis ini, sekelebat pertanyaan berputar dipikiran Siwon.

"Apa Maksudmu dengan uang ini Minnie?" Siwon memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu maksud dan tujuanku tuan Choi Siwon!" Jawab Sungmin dengan santai.

"Oh Kau ingin menyogokku mengenai tender perusahaan ini? Sayang sekali Sungmin~shi kau mempergunakan uang ini dengan tidak tepat, sebaiknya kau tutup kembali dan bawa pulanglah koper itu kurasa akan sangat berguna untuk hal-hal yang lebih penting" Ujar Siwon seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Bukan Lee Sungmin namanya jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan. Ia pun ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Siwon yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

Dengan keberanian yang kuat Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya memeluk badan Siwon dari belakang, ia pun menghembuskan angin ketengkuk Siwon sehingga membuat sang Empunya merinding dibuatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sungmin~shi" Tanya Siwon

"Jika Uang tak berguna, bagaimana jika aku mengajukan penawaran yang lain, mungkin kau akan tertarik untuk memilihnya" Ucap Sungmin kembali

"Sudahku katakana aku ti…" sebelum Siwon melanjutkan perkataannya namun dengan Sigap Sungmin membungkam bibir Siwon dengan Ciuman yang panas dan juga memabukan.

Tak Hanya sebuah ciuman tangan Sungminpun sudah mulai aktif menerobos kemeja Biru yang dikenakan Siwon, membuka 3 kancing kemeja itu dan mengelus dada Siwon dengan gerakan memutar.

Siwon yang sudah terbawa suasana pun membalas perlakuan Sungmin, ia menarik tengkuk Sungmin semakin dalam sehingga saliva pun keluar membasahi sudut bibir mereka. Karena kehabisan Oksigen mereka menyudahi aktivitasnya

"Bagaimana kau mau menerimanya kan Siwon sayang" Ucap Sungmin dengan sedikit mendesah.

"Baiklah aku menerimanya, datanglah malam ini ke Apartemenku dan akan ku pastikan kau yang akan memenangkan tender perusahaanku!" Ujar Siwon seraya menarik Sungmin kembali kedalam ciuman panas.

TBC or END ?

Mohon review nya ya chingudeul, ^^

RnR Please :D


End file.
